Frontier Idol
by 13wolfsbane
Summary: A parody of a show I just don't really like at all in the tiniest bit. Yes, it's a spoof of American Idol going Digimon style. Contestants will sing, Judges will judge, and Neemon will be hit. Who will win? Who will lose? Who knows the answer? You decide!
1. Chapter 1

Frontier Idol

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the American Idol show or any songs that are in here with each contestant. I only own my OC that is a judge here. And plus, I hate American Idol and this is just for making fun of it out of my entertainment. ENJOY!!!

--------------

Caution: This show may contain language in speech and songs. Some will be censored, some won't. This is a spoof of American Idol going all anime style with my favorite season of Digimon. No one (except Neemon or others) was harmed in the making of this. Now let's begin!

*Main song for show playing Ashley Tisdale So Much For You*

13wolfsbane: Hey people! Welcome to "Frontier Idol" on FanFiction! I'm your host 13, allow me to introduce you all to the judges. Here we have is the first judge of the show/fic, Takuya Kanbara! Say hi, Takuya.

Takuya (Judge 1): What's up!

13wolfsbane: Second judge, Koji Minamoto!

Koji (Judge 2): Hey! _(Staring away from the audience and looking angry as always)_ I hate this show already.

13wolfsbane: I know you do- Ahem! Third judge, Yin Ikumi, the famous pop singer!

Yin (Judge 3): Hey there. Don't expect me to smile or laugh or anything positive. Think of me as a female Japanese Simon. _(Frowns)_

13wolfsbane: -_- Okay then... moving on. And the fourth judge (Finally), Koichi Kimura!

Koichi (Judge 4): Hello everyone! ^_^

Koji: Why am I here? I don't even like American Idol in any versions there are. _Too much singing_.

Yin: Same here, pretty boy. But my mom forced me to be on this show with only three choices, which I hate really. -_-

Koji: What were the choices she gave you? _(Staring at her awkwardly)_

Yin: She said I had to either be on this show, Dancing with the Stars, or go to an all girl charm school for the time being. I swear she overreacts to the dumbest things I display in the public area and expressing myself of how I feel. -_-

Koichi: What's with the charm school thing? Just curious.

Yin: _(Glaring at Koichi with somewhat of a death glare)_ There was an... _"incident"_ at one of my mom's celebrity parties.

Takuya: What happened? _(Leaning over Koichi to hear correctly)_

Yin: I punched a talent scout in the gut and karate kicked him to the pool. I was grounded for about a week because of that. -_-

Everyone: 0_0 _(Too stun to say anything and staring at Yin like a maniac)_

Yin: What? The guy kept talkin'! Someone had to shut his *censored* mouth, and what's with the censoring?

Koji: ...

Takuya: Wow!

13wolfsbane: O-kay then. Well, let's get on with the show, shall we? For contestants, we have Zoe Orimoto, J.P Shibiyami, Tommy Himi, and... Neemon?

Neemon: Hi!

13wolfsbane: Let's just get started.

Takuya: Sure thing!

Koichi: Go ahead!

Koji and Yin: Whatever! _(Too bored to be excited about this)_

13wolfsbane: Alrighty then, first up we have Zoe Orimoto! Go ahead Zoe.

Zoe: Um.. okay then. Here I go! _(Starts singing Pocketful of Sunshine)_

_**Take me away!**_

_**(Take me away)**_

_**A secret place!**_

_**(A secret place)**_

_**A sweet escape!**_

_**(A sweet escape)**_

_**Take me away!**_

_**(Take me away)**_

_**Take me away!**_

_**(Take me away)  
To better days!**_

_**(To better days)  
Take me away!**_

_**(Take me away)**_

_**My hiding place!**_

_**(My hiding place)**_

_(Theme music resumes)_

13wolfsbane: Wow! That was great. Takuya?

Takuya: I liked it, nice choice of song there, Zee! Koji?

Koji: It was okay, though I would prefer you choosing a better song than that. Yin?

Yin: Not much what I would have chosen for a song on the first round of the show. I don't know why, but I thought you could've done an Ashley Tisdale song instead of a Natasha Bedingfield one, and you're voice doesn't exactly go with the tune or the beat of the song. To make long story short... it was okay. Koichi?

Koichi: I just liked it! _As Takuya just said before me._ I thought you were really great up there, Zoe.

Zoe: Thanks guys! ^_^

13wolfsbane: Okay, now we have J.P doing his number!

J.P: A moment of silence before I go on. _(Bows his head and stays quiet for two seconds)_ Okay, here we go! _(Starts singing Stop and stare)_

_**Stop and staaaare!**_

_**I think I'm moving but I go**_

_**nowhere!**_

_**Yeah I know that everyone gets**_

_**scared!**_

_**But I become what I can't be...**_

_**Ooh...**_

_**Stop and staaaare!**_

_**You start to wonder why you're**_

_**here not there!**_

_**And you'll give anything to get**_

_**what fair**_

_**But fair ain't what you really**_

_**need!**_

_**Oh! Can't you see what I see?**_

_(Theme song resumes)_

13wolfsbane: Hell yes! I love that song! ^_^ Judges?

Takuya: I love it, too!And excellent choice on the song J.P, I couldn't have picked anything better than that one.

J.P: Also I picked it because it has a message for Koji in it.

Takuya: And it talks about him!

Koji: SHUT UP!

13wolfsbane: I guess that's his answer for ya, J.P.

J.P: I kinda figured. -_- Oh well.

Yin: I give it a two thumbs up because it's my favorite song. But there are a few pointers I would like to give you, G. If you're trying to impress me with that song, better luck next time chum. I suggest that you try something fast pace instead of semi-slow pace. Koichi?

Koichi: My answer is the opposite of Yin's. I give it 10 points for the awesome song and 5 points for staying positive.

J.P: Was I being positive? I can't really tell if I was.

13wolfsbane: I don't know either, but you may go now.

J.P: Sure thing there, 13. _(leaves stage)_

Koji: I'm just into rock songs and not those kind of songs. _(Negative much?)_

Koichi: Bro, you were just listening to Gwen Stefani only two days ago. How can you say you _only_ listen to rock songs? _(Stares at his young brother smugly)_

Koji: Don't make me hit you, Koichi.

Yin: _(Smacks him behind the head while looking at her music contract for the show)_

Koji: OW! What was that for Yin?!

Yin: Felt like doin' it. That's all, pretty boy, why? You wanna start something? _(Gives Koji a death glare with her arms crossed)_

Koji: No, but maybe I will. _(Cracks knuckles)_

Takuya: Aaw, look at the two lovebirds in the middle of us, Koichi. Aren't they cute? _(Acts a bit gayish while pointing at both Yin and Koji and smiling like the idiot he is)_

Koji and Yin: LOVEBIRDS!!?

13wolfsbane: Hey no fighting in the studio! Now we have Tommy. _(Smiles nervously)_

Tommy: I'm not sure if this is good enough, but I guess it is. Here I go then. _(Starts singing ...?)_

_**Take a look at my girlfriend**_

_**(Girlfriend)**_

_**'Cause she's the only one I got**_

_**(Ba DA DA DA!)**_

_**Not much of a girlfriend**_

_**(Girlfriend)**_

_**'Cause she's the only one I got**_

_**(Ba DA DA DA!)**_

I forgot the rest of the words to this song. Sorry!

_(Theme music resumes)_

Everyone: ... O.O

Yin: I wasn't expecting that! _(Shocked he could sing like that with that song)_

Koji: Same here.

Takuya: For some reason I thought he was going to do 'Sexy can I' up there. And by the way, Tommy, never do those songs again.

Tommy: Um.. okay, but why?

Takuya: It'll just ruin you innocent image.

Yin: Too late!

13wolfsbane: You can leave now, Tommy.

Tommy: Okay. _I guess I shouldn't have listened to J.P then. (Leaves)_

Koichi: Weird!

13wolfsbane: After a commercial break, the judges will sing their songs for the heck of it so don't you dare t remote and watch One Life to Live. That show's boring as hell!

Koji: We're gonna do what?!!!

Yin: That wasn't in my contract!

13wolfsbane: We'll be right back.

---

_This show is brought to you by Geico. So easy a caveman can do it! Also brought to you by McDonald's! (A couple of more commercials go by computer screen)_

---

13wolfsbane: Aaaaaaaaaaand we're back!

Koji: I wish we weren't.

13wolfsbane:Now it's the judges turn to sing their choice of song. _(Reads card)_ First up is... me?

Yin: Yep!

13wolfsbane: I'm not singin' guys! No way in hell am I singing in front of people!

Koji: Hey, if we gotta sing, you gotta sing too.

13wolfsbane: _(Ponders on the situation)_ No. And leave it be, or I'll reveal some stuff about you guys in the upcoming chapters to DF: EG? _(Smirks evilly at them all)_

Koji: O_O Dammit!

Yin: Dammit's right, pretty boy.

Koji: Stop it with the pretty boy crap already!

Yin: No.

13wolfsbane: The first one to go up is actually Takuya Kanbara. Knock everyone's feet off Taki. _(Shoves him to the stage and takes his seat. Take that, goggle head!)_

Takuya: I'm going old school with this tight song!

Koji: Oh no!

Takuya:_ (Starts singing Bye Bye Bye)_

_**I wanna see you out that door**_

_**Baby Bye bye bye**_

_**Bye bye**_

_**Don't wanna be a fool for you**_

_**Just another player in your game for two**_

_**You may hate me but it ain't no lie**_

_**Baby Bye bye bye**_

_**Bye bye**_

_**Don't really wanna make it tough**_

_**I just wanna tell you that I had enough**_

_**It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie**_

_**Baby Bye bye bye**_

_(Theme music resume)_

Koji: So that's what he meant by _"old school"_. Weird Takuya, just weird. It suits you. _(Smirks at Takuya with a smug look on his face)_

Yin: Tell me about it.

Koichi: You two are way too rude to people... we have soul mates here everyone! _(Points at both Yin and Koji)_

Koji: KOICHI!

13wolfsbane: Okay Koji, you're next.

Koji: What?

13wolfsbane: You're next. ^_^

Koji: I'm not going up there.

13wolfsbane: Yes you are.

Koji: No I'm not.

13wolfsbane: Yes, you are!

Koji: No, I'm not.

Yin: JUST GO UP THERE ALREADY!!!! DAMN!

Koji:No I won't. And you can't make me go up there.

Koichi: Want me to tell everyone who you kissed in DF: EG? _(Grins wickedly with a dark, small laugh)_

Koji: O_O

Yin: O_O

Takuya: O_O Koji kissed a girl in the story?! When did that happen!

13wolfsbane: Soooo- what'll it be? _(Smirk)_

Koji: _(Starts panicking)_ Hand me that Mic! _(Runs on stage in a flash. Starts singing Your Love is a Lie)_

_**You can tell me that there's**_

_**nobody else**_

_**(But I feel it)**_

_**You can tell me that you're home by yourself**_

_**(But I see it)**_

_**You can look into my eyes and pretend**_

_**all you want**_

_**But I know**_

_**I know**_

_**Your love is just a lie**_

_**(Lie)**_

_**You're nothing but a lie**_

_**(Lie)**_

_**Your love is just a lie**_

_(Theme resumes)_

13wolfsbane: I don't normally do this but... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _(Faints like a fan girl)_

Yin: _(Catches me in her arms before I hit the ground)_ Nice song there pretty boy, but just one question: What happened?

Takuya: Great job there, Koji. She fainted! _(Yells at Koji sarcastically)_

Koji: At least she liked it, goggle head!

Koichi: What song was that by the way?

Neemon: I like cotton candy! _(appears out of nowhere)_

Yin: _(Hits Neemon with a baseball bat out of the studio)_

Neemon: WEEEEEEEEEEE! _(Crashes into something hard like a wall)_

Koji: Thank God for that hit. Oh, and the song's "Your Love is a Lie" by Simple Plan.

13wolfsbane: EEEEEEEEE-

Everyone: _(Covers my mouth with their hands)_ NO!

Yin: You're not fainting again, Missy! You're the one hosting the show!

Koichi: She made my ears ring. _(Feels dizzy)_

Takuya: Forget your ears, she shook the whole *censor* room! And why was I just censored right now?

13wolfsbane: _(Wobbles)_ You're next Yin.

Yin: _(Sighs)_ Whatever. _(Starts singing Taking over me)_

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you to live to**_

_**breathe**_

_**You're taking over me**_

_**Have you forgotten all I know**_

_**And all we had?**_

_**You saw me mourning me my love for you**_

_**And touched my hand**_

_**I knew you loved me then**_

_(Theme resumes)_

13wolfsbane: DAMN!

Koji: What she said!

Takuya: Dido!

Koichi: I have that song on my iPod! GO YIN!

Yin: O_O

13wolfsbane: Did I give her a voice or what?

Everyone: You sure did, 13!

Yin: I AM a singer for a reason, y'know. -_-

Takuya: Koichi's next!

Koichi: _(Starts singing I don't care)_

_**I don't care what you think**_

_**As long as it's about me**_

_**The best of us will find happiness**_

_**In misery**_

_**I don't care what you think**_

_**As long as it's about me**_

_**The best of us will find happiness **_

_**In misery**_

_(Theme resumes)_

13wolfsbane: O_O

Takuya: O_O

Koji: That says a lot!

Yin: Sure does!

Koichi: Heheh!

Yin: _(Shudders)_ You scare me, you know that, right?

13wolfsbane: Well, we're out of time now. Don't forget vote off one or more people from the show just by reviewing and see who's left next round. You can also ask me what song by any artist you want to be put in this story for the person to sing.

Koichi: And here's a spoiler: Koji kissed-

Koji: DON'T YOU DARE, KOICHI!!

Yin: Just can it, you two!

Takuya: Boy this is going to be good next round! Please leave a review, people of FanFiction!

13wolfsbane: See ya next time! Please vote! :3

Credits for:

Frontier Idol round 1

Host: 13wolfsbane (A.K.A. 13)

Judges: Takuya Kanbara

Koji Minamoto

Yin Ikumi

Koichi Kimura

Contestants: Zoe Orimoto

J.P Shibiyami

Tommy Himi

Including all four judges

Songs: Natasha Bedingfield - Pocketful of Sunshine

One Republic - Stop and Stare

? - Cupid (Something. I don't really the words to this song or the title of it, so there)

*Nsync - Bye Bye Bye

Simple Plan - Your Love is a Lie

Evanescence - Taking over me

Fall Out Boy - I Don't Care

Created by: 13wolfsbane

Voting ends next week, April 13.

Neemon: Hey, I didn't get to sing in here! Hey! Is anyone there? HEY!


	2. Chapter 2

Frontier Idol

-

Round 2

-

_**Caution: This how may contain language, hitting, chasing, and more. Well, it's the same as the other caution from round 1, you know what's up. Any ways, please enjoy! I don't own any character from digimon (except my OC) of this season or songs by any artists.**_

_*Main song playing Lady Gaga's Just Dance*_

13wolfsbane: Helloooooooooo Phoenix!!!

Koichi: That's FanFiction, 13. And why'd you say Phoenix? Isn't that the name of a city in Arizona?

13wolfsbane: Yeah, it is! I just felt like saying it because I like the name of the mystical creature that reborns from its own ashes. I thought it was just too awesomeness to just ignore! ^_^

Koji: She's a fan for legendary creatures, isn't she?

13wolfsbane: Right! Well, this is round 2 of Frontier Idol, as you may notice, with me as your host and same judges as last week!

Yin: -_-

Takuya: You're never happy, aren't you?

Yin: Gee, you just figured it out? Wow, you're awesome.

Takuya: She's being sarcastic again, isn't she?

Koji: No duh! _(Rolls his eyes with irritation)_

Takuya: Not you, too!

Koichi: Oh brother, not again with those two. _(Smacks head with his hand)_

13wolfsbane: Last time you, the audience, saw the talents of all the contestants and the judges (minus me, thank god!) in the show here. We also found out that one of our judges (you know who it is if you've read my other story) had kissed a girl. Meaning Koji and-

Koji: _(Covers my mouth with his bandana)_ No one wants to know who I kissed in that story of yours, and no one cares about it so give it up already.

Takuya: Actually, I would like to know who you kissed, Koji.

Koji: _(Glares at both me and Takuya)_ No you don't!

Yin: And I'll make sure you know, too. _(Pops knuckles)_

Takuya: Why are you getting defensive in this, Yin? I thought you hated Koji in DF: EG.

Yin: I do.

Koichi: Can't we just start the show already? I'd like to get on with something that doesn't involve violence with my brother and girl he secretly likes.

Takuya: Wait- WHAT?!

Yin: HUH?!

Koji: I DO NOT! I HATE HER!

Koichi: So you say, little brother. _(Sighs)_

13wolfsbane: I'll go ahead and start for you guys. Let's see now _(opens envelope)_ and the one leaving Frontier Idol iiiiis... J.P!

J.P: WHAT!!? What the hell! Why am i getting kicked off the show?_ (Fumes starts to steam out his ears)_

13wolfsbane: Judges?

Takuya: For one thing, you told Tommy to sing a song that's not for his age. He should be singing something from a cartoon, not something that has to do with a girlfriend or getting another one. I know I said I liked the song you did last round, which was great, but you did have Tommy do that song. Sorry, buddy!

Koichi: Why'd you even have Tommy do that song anyways? You of all people should know it ruins his innocent image.

J.P: I thought it'd be funny if he sang that! ^_^ _(not feeling guilty at all)_

Koji: But that was just messed up there, J.P, and you're not suppose to have other contestants sing what you want them to sing, it's against the rules.

J.P: There were rules in for this show? Where's it say that?!

13wolfsbane: Oh yeah! I forgot about the rules! Sorry there guys, I didn't mention the rules last round, didn't I? Sorry about that, the rules are quite simple though; 1) you can't tell any other contestant what song they have to sing 2) no sabotage 3)-

Yin: Can we just get on with this stupid god damn show already! _

Koji: Somebody's in a bad mood.

Yin: Watch it, pretty boy, or my fist is going straight into that face of yours in a quick second! _(Glares at Koji)_

Koji: _(Glares at Yin)_

Koichi: O_O Can we start the show already? I don't wanna see what happens with the two lovebirds when things get all bloody again.

Koji and Yin: STOP CALLING US LOVEBIRDS DAMMIT!!!!!!!

13wolfsbane: Okay then, J.P, you can leave now. And let the show begin with Zoe Orimoto doing her number! _(Sees J.P is still here)_ J.P, I said you can go- scram! Vamoose! Hurry!

J.P: Fine, fine- I'm leaving already! SHEESH! Writers. _(Leaves)_

13wolfsbane: Okay, Zee, go on ahead now. The judges will judge you after your song has finished all the way through (which I mean just the chorus part for this fanfic).

Zoe: Um- okay. _(Starts singing Never Again)_

_**Does it hurt**_

_**To know I'll never be there**_

_**That it sucks**_

_**To see my face everywhere**_

_**It was you**_

_**Who chose to end it like you did**_

_**i was lost to know you knew**_

_**Exactly what you would do**_

_**And don't say**_

_**You simply lost your way**_

_**She may believe you**_

_**But I never will**_

_**Never again**_

_(Theme song resumes)_

13wolfsbane: You did a Kelly Clarkson song this time, eh? Nice choice! Okay then, judges?

Takuya: I totally loved it! A great choice, and for some reason, the song with your voice is telling me that you were betrayed by someone you loved. But, then again, I don't really know, right? (Shrugs and smiles)

Zoe: _What the hell? How did he-_ Um, thank you! _(Resists urge to scream out loud)_

Koichi: I agree with Takuya, surprisingly. You did send a message that you were betrayed by someone you love, and you want revenge out for it. But then that just may be the song talking.

Zoe: O_O

Koji: I don't know about you, Yin, but I thought she did better than last time, don't you think?

Yin: Yeah, at least it wasn't another boring Natasha Bedingfield song like Angel or Soul mate. The Kelly Clarkson was indeed a better choice, but your voice still sounds like it's trying to go higher like Mariah Carey. I suggest you try something different next time, too. But in all, you did well for a novice in the music business. _(Frowns as always)_

Takuya: Was that a burn?

13wolfsbane: I don't know, but let's move on. Now we have Tommy Himi with his own choice of song. HIT IT!!

Tommy: Okay, here I go! _(Starts singing Never Let You Go)_

_**It's like an angel came by**_

_**And took me to Heaven**_

_**(Like you took me to Heaven, girl)**_

_**'Cause when I stare in your eyes**_

_**It couldn't be better**_

_**(I don't want you to go, oh no)**_

_**Let the music rest**_

_**We gon' do our dance**_

_**Bring the downers on**_

_**They don't matter at all**_

_**'Cause this life's too long**_

_**And this love's too strong**_

_**So baby know for sure**_

_**That I'll never let you go**_

_(theme resumes)_

Koichi: Wow! Justin Bieber. I have that on my iPod! _(Shows iPod to everyone)_

Takuya: I didn't know Tommy could sing like him! Way to go, little buddy!! _(Has two thumbs up at him)_

Yin: That song just made me think of something from chapter 18 in DF: EG. _(Starts blushing)_

Koji: Yeah, definitely. _(Blushes also)_

13wolfsbane: All good reviews Tommy. Okay, next up is... Neemon?

Everyone: Neemon?

Neemon: Hideeho! I like cotton candy!

Everyone: O_O

Yin: What the hell is he doing here? I thought I threw him out last round with a baseball bat. _(Goes to quick flashback)_

_*Flashback*_

_Yin hits Neemon with a baseball bat and makes him create a hole through the wall with a bunch of smoke. Damn! No wonder she was offered Charm School!_

_Yin: HEY!_

_*End of flashback*_

Koji: I don't think a baseball bat will ever stop him from being annoying as hell, though. _(Groans)_

Takuya: Yep. (_Groans)_

Neemon: I'll start now! (_Sings his favorite song)_

_**The wheels on the buss goes round and round**_

_**Round and round**_

_**Round and round**_

_**The wheels on the bus-**_

Yin: I can't take it!!!!

Koji: GAWD! Someone stop him!

Koichi: My ears are bleeding!

Takuya: My head is bleeding!

13wolfsbane: SERCURITY!!!!

_*Security comes in and takes the annoying, singing Neemon out of the room. The shows continues with us being too annoyed*_

Takuya: Never, let him be on here again, 13.

13wolfsbane: Don't worry, I won't. Now let's move on with the judges, shall we? Okay, Takuya, you go first.

Takuya: Again? Okay then. But I'm choosing the next person to sing after me!

Everyone: WHAT!!?

Koji: Takuya you better not!

Takuya: And let's begin! _**(Starts singing Get another boyfriend)**_

_**Listen babe, I mean it**_

_**There's nothing that he's worthy of**_

_**He's just another player**_

_**Playing in the name of love**_

_**I've seen enough**_

_**Now this must come to an end**_

_**Get another-**_

_**Get another boyfriend**_

_(Them changes to Diddy's Last night)_

Koji: Okay, just to start of with... what the hell!

Yin: I'm getting some kind of message in that song for some strange reason. And it's a bit creepy and weird.

Koji: I hear you.

Koichi: Dido!

Takuya: I'm offended!

Koichi, Koji, and Yin: Of what?

Takuya:... You're turn Koichi!

Koichi: Me?

13wolfsbane: Just go up there, Koichi. I have to have a little talk with Taki about revealing a bit of stuff on our story with that song. And you three should very well know about that exactly. _(Gives them a hint)_

Everyone: Oh. _(Shrugs)_

13wolfsbane: Oh, Takuya... _(Grins wickedly while holding a samurai sword in both hands)_

Takuya: EEP! _(Runs away like a little girl. HA!)_

13wolfsbane: GET BACK HERE, KANBARA!!!!! _(Chases after him with swords)_

Koichi: O_O I'll go on ahead and start my song.

Koji and Yin: -_- Please do.

Koichi: _(Starts singing If everyone cared)_

_**If everyone cared**_

_**Then nobody cry**_

_**If everyone loved**_

_**Then nobody lie**_

_**If everyone shared**_

_**And swallowed their pride**_

_**When we save the day**_

_**The nobody dies**_

_**And I'm singing now**_

_(Theme changes again to Butterfly from Dance Dance Extreme)_

Koji: What made you pick that song? And what the hell are we listening to! _(Twitches a bit from theme song)_

13wolfsbane: Deal with it, Minamoto. Right, Takuya? _(Finally back from chasing Takuya and holds a caliber to his back)_

Takuya: _(Stutters and sweat drops from gun at his back) _Y-y-y-yeah! R-r-right! Y-you s-s-said it, 13.

Koji: What did you do to him? _(Looks nervous)_

13wolfsbane: I went a little chaotic trying to get him.

Koichi: O_O I won't even ask.

13wolfsbane: Good! ^_^ _(Looks around the room) _Say, where's Yin?

Koji: Due to Koichi's song, it made Yin think of her past and started crying and barged out of the room. She even left a note for you, 13.

13wolfsbane: Let me see. _(Reads note)_ It says, _**'I hate you. Be back in 5 minutes, go to commercial break. Yin' **_Oh well, time for a commercial break anyways, be back in a second guys, for now here's a preview to my new chapter of DF: EG.

Koji: I better not sing next.

Koichi: We'll see, bro. We'll see.

------

Preview time for Chapter 19!

"What the hell is this! Ophanimon had the crystal and you let her send it away!? How careless can you be, Mercurymon! That crystal is what we needed to help revive Lucemon, and now, once again, you've failed me to bring that precious stone to me! Even corrupted just like the rest of my pawns, you're worthless! You disgust me!" Destructmon shouted hysterically.

Mercurymon had bowed before her, head lowered with shame as he trembled in fear of her wrath that may be bestowed onto him. But had it been his fault of not knowing that Ophanimon had the crystal in the first place? He knew nothing of its existence until Destructmon had revealed it to him when he returned to her with Ophanimon captured as she ordered.

"I am not one to forgive and forget, Mercurymon, you should know that." Destructmon said, keeping her voice tamed yet harsh.

Mercurymon said nothing.

"But I will let this one sly for now, since you did bring Ophanimon here as I ordered, but for letting the crystal escape your grasps is unforgivable. I shall think of a punishment for you later on, but for now, leave my sight at once to the others." She demanded, waving her arm in the air for some dramatic affect.

With that command, Mercurymon left her sight, shuddering of the thought of what punishment she pondered to bestow on him.

* * *

Takuya: What the hell? I wanna see more!

13wolfsbane: Sorry, but that's as far as I can give you folks out there, trying to create some suspense for that chapter.

Yin: Oh really?

Takuya: Yin's back!

Koji: No duh, captain obvious. _(Rolls his eyes)_

Takuya: Meanie!

Yin: Okay then, now that I'm back from my breakdown, who's next to sing?

13wolfsbane: Koichi?

Koichi: _(Gives everyone a devious glare and wicked smirk)_ Next is... Koji!

Koji: WHAT!?

Koichi: Sorry, bro. But you didn't let me finish what I was saying about DF: EG last round.

Koji: That was for a purpose, Koichi! And how the hell do you know about what happened, anyways!

Koichi: Check back at Eclipse Guardian and find out after you're done singing, or would you like me to reveal to the audience what happened? _(Smirks)_

Koji: Who has the Mic? _(Goes on stage in a panic again and starts singing Breaking a Habit)_

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battle's always choose**_

_**'Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I tell me**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So I'm breaking a habit**_

_**I'm breaking a habit**_

_**Tonight**_

_(Themes changes again to Utada Hikaru's Simple and Clean remix)_

Yin: Nice choice there, pretty boy. But I thought you could do better like Koichi did with his song. _(Points at Koichi with the usual frown)_

Koji: Why you skinny little brat! _(Walks off stage to in front of Yin)_

Yin: Brat? What the hell, pretty boy? You wanna start something again!

Koji: Why have me start something when you already have?

Yin: You son of a-

Koichi: Yin's next!

Takuya: Please go up there and forget about a fight! No blood is needed to be seen here!

13wolfsbane: And I'll reveal what happened between you and Koji in chapters 17 and 18.

Yin: O_O Where's that Mic! _(Runs on stage in a hurry)_

Takuya: That was fast!

Koichi: Witness the power of an author.

13wolfsbane: And the power of blackmail!

Koichi, Koji, and Takuya: What?

13wolfsbane: Just start, Yin!

Yin: I hate you!_ (Starts singing bulletproof)_

_**I am trying no to think about**_

_**All the things you did before**_

_**But somehow it all just gets to me**_

_**I can't fake it anymore**_

_**I'll stay with you**_

_**But remember**_

_**Be careful what you do**_

_**'Cause I'm not bulletproof**_

_**I'm not bulletproof**_

_**I'm no bulletproof**_

_(Theme resumes)_

Koji: I love you.

Yin: What? O/////O

Koichi: Say what?

Takuya: Did someone say something?

Koji: N-n-n-no! No one s-s-said anything! Nothing at all! Ha ha ha! _(Nervous)_

13wolfsbne: Okay then. _(Stares at Koji awkwardly like he's crazy)_ Anyways, is that everyone? (Gets a nod from everyone) Good! K'Dokes! That the end of this round. Remember people, you can vote off at least one person from the competition. And don't forget to to put up some songs for the contestants to sing, including the judges! Okay, till next time!

Takuya: Sayonara!

Koichi: Adiós!

Koji: Later. -_-

Yin: Did you just say you love me?

Koji: Uuuuh...

Yin: Well?

Koji: ...

Yin: Never mind. Bye.

Credits

Contestants:

Zoe Orimoto

Tommy Himi

(Including judges)

Judges:

Takuya Kanbara

Koji Minamoto

Yin Ikumi

Koichi Kimura

Host:

13wolfsbane (13)

Songs (In appearance order):

Kelly Clarkson - Never again

Justin Bieber - Never let you go

Backstreet Boys - Get another boyfriend

Nickelback - If everyone cared

Linkin Park - Breaking A Habit

Kerli - Bulletproof

Created by:

13wolfsbane

Voting ends on April 30 next week.

Neemon: Hey! What about me? Hey!

Bokomon: Oh shut up, Neemon!


	3. Chapter 3

Frontier Idol

Round 3

_**Caution: You know the caution already! Just go on with the show now!!!**_

_*Main theme playing Skillet's The Last Night*_

13wolfsbane: _(Sings main theme for the hell of it)_

_**This is the last night**_

_**you'll spend alone**_

_**look into my eyes**_

_**so I know you know **_

_**I''m everywhere**_

_**you want me to be...**_

Koichi: You know I know what?

Takuya: Koichi that does not make any sense of what you've just said.

Koji: Finally she picks a good song for a main theme. Skillet rocks!

Yin: You said it pretty boy. -_- Now we finally got her to sing for the show.

13wolfsbane: Someone called me? _(Turns by the mention of the singing)_

Yin: No.

Takuya: So who's out of round 3, 13? I'm quite curious.

Koji: I'm sure you are, goggle head. _(Rolls eyes)_

Takuya: Koji's being sarcastic again! _(Whines)_

Koji: I am not!

Takuya: Yes you are!

Koji: No I'm not.

Takuya: Yes you are.

Koichi: Please go on without them. It should take a while for them to stop their nonsense arguing like Koji and Yin.

Yin: HEY!

Koichi: No offense.

13wolfsbane: -_- Okay then. Oh, and jut to let everyone know for just in case, the judges are also contestants in this show so the one being kicked off for today won't be the winner of the show. It's either that contestant or one of the judges. And the one leaving Frontier Idol iiiis- drum role please! ^_^

Koichi: Got it! _(A pair of drums appear out of nowhere and Koichi starts to play them. When did he know how to play the drums?) _I had practice. _(Oh.)_

13wolfsbane: ZOE ORIMOTO!

Zoe: WHAT!!

13wolfsbane: Judges?

Yin: Sorry Zee, but you just don't make the cut of being on this show. For starters, no matter how many songs you try to sing and how many pointers I give you, you still sound the same. And that's not good for show business. _(Quite the critic, isn't she?) _SHUT UP, 13!!!

Koji: I just didn't like the song you picked last time, even though it was better than the first song you'd picked. But that's just me.

Takuya: Sorry, Zee, but I have to agree with those two. Still friends?

Koichi: I don't think so, Takuya.

Zoe: I'll have my revenge!!!! _(Storms off the stage and out of the studio)_

13wolfsbane: _(Not really caring)_ Alright then, let's get the show on the road with our first contestant starting off with Koichi!!

Koichi: Okay, I just gotta say this and... what the hell?

13wolfsbane: Just go up, Koji is right after you anyways. _(Grins like the maniac I am)_

Koji: WHAT?!

Koichi: Okay then. _(Starts singing Headstrong)_

_**Back off I'll take you on**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong**_

_**Headstrong **_

_**We're headstrong**_

_**Back off I'll take you on**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong and**_

_**This is not where you belong**_

_**I can't give everything away**_

_**I won't give everything away**_

_(Theme resumes)_

Takuya: YAY TRAPT!!! WOOHOO!!! _(Acts like crazed fan)_

Koji: Nice job there, bro. I didn't know you liked trapt.

Koichi: They are an awesome band whose songs are on my iPod. _(Shows iPod again to everyone)_

Yin: I have nothing to say to that awesome song. I wish I could smile right now. -_-

13wolfsbane: _(Grins again like a maniac)_ Koji, your turn.

Koji: Fine. And I got the perfect song for this now, thanks to Koichi.

Koichi: Cool... I think! _(Not getting what his brother is getting at)_

Koji: _(Starts singing Whispers in the dark)_

_**NO!**_

_**You'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes**_

_**I'll light the night with stars**_

_**Hear my whispers **_

_**In the dark**_

_**NO!**_

_**You'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes**_

_**You know I'm never far**_

_**Hear my whispers**_

_**In the dark**_

_**Whispers in the Dark**_

_(Them resumes)_

Yin: Ironically, I thought the songs you two sang would be the other way around.

Takuya: Yeah, I can see it. I kind of figured Koji would be the one singing Headstrong and Koichi singing Whispers in the dark, but this is way different. Did those two switch minds or something? _(Looks confused while scratching his head)_

Koji: Takuya, that is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard.

Koichi: I'm insulted. I think.

Yin: I say we give Tommy a chance for his song.

Takuya: Right! Go on buddy! _(Grins widely)_

Tommy: Okay. _(Starts singing Crush)_

_**Do you ever think when**_

_**You're all alone**_

_**All that we can be, where**_

_**This thing can go**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love**_

_**Is it real or**_

_**Just another**_

_**Crush?**_

_**Do you catch your breath**_

_**When I look at you**_

_**Are you holding back**_

_**Like the way you do**_

_**Cuz I try and try to walk away,**_

_**But I know this crush ain't going away**_

_**Going away**_

_(Theme resumes)_

Yin: _(Has nothing to say and cries)_

Koji: That just made me realize something. _(Blushes)_

Koichi: You mean your secret feelings for a certain girl you used to hate?

Koji: Yeah- wait, I mean no! I mean yes! I mean- DAMMIT! Just never mind! _(Turns the other way while still blushing)_

Takuya: Nice job there, Tommy! _(Gives him two thumbs up)_

Tommy: Thanks Takuya! _(Gives him a thumbs up back with a grin)_

13wolfsbane: Next is-

Neemon: ME!

Everyone: NO!

Neemon: Aw.

13wolfsbane: Takuya, you're next.

Takuya: Let's rock!! _(Starts singing Sober. This is going to be funny!)_

_**I'm safe**_

_**Up high**_

_**Nothing can touch me**_

_**Why do I feel this party's**_

_**Over?**_

_**No pain, **_

_**Inside**_

_**You're my protection.**_

_**But how do I feel this good**_

_**Sober?**_

_(Theme resumes)_

Koji: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... _(Keeps laughing at Takuya for picking that song) _OH GAWD! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!! _(Keeps on laughing)_

Koichi: _(Struggles to hold laughter with hand over his mouth) _Takuya, I'm sorry, but what the *hick* hell?

Yin: I agree. _(Never smiles or laughs. Quite the robot, isn't she?)_ Shut up, 13. 13? _(Looks everywhere and finds me on the ground laughing while hitting Neemon)_

13wolfsbane: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! OMG! OMG! _(I don't usually say that, I find it a bit girly) _Takuya- you- HAHAHAHAHA!!!! _(Stretches Neemon out like a rubber band and shoots him away from the studio while still laughing so hard)_ Aw man, I'm gonna cry!

Takuya: I knew that would work! Yay! I'm in the lead!

Yin: No you're not.

Takuya: _(Whispers)_ Party pooper!

Yin: _(Glares daggers at him with an anime dark aura circling her)_ What was that?

Takuya: N-n-n-n-nothing! Heh heh! _(Scared)_

13wolfsbane: O-o-okay Yin... hee- you're turn. Ha ha! _(Tries to calm down)_

Yin: Saves the best for last, eh? Fine. _(Starts singing Eien - in english eternity. This will also be translated in enlgish on the sides)_

_**Poroporo te ne hira kara / From the palms of my hand**_

_**Koboreru Kanashimi "My Love" / My sadness poors out in large drops, "My Love"**_

_**Konya ko no machi de tabun / Tonight in this town**_

_**Watashi ga ichiban naiteiru / I think I'm the one who is crying the most**_

_**Kimi ni aisareta kara / Because you loved me**_

_**Watashi wa watashi ni nareta / I could become who I am now**_

_**Toki wo haboku kaze yo douka ano hi no / Wind that carries time,**_

_**Eien wo kaeshite Bye bye bye... / Somehow, bring back eternity from that day Bye bye bye...**_

_**Why did you say bye bye?**_

_**Why did you say bye bye?**_

13wolfsbane: That's actually how she sounds when she sings. Just like BoA. Plus, I modeled her after BoA, so she's an anime version of her with her dance steps also. ^_^

Koji: I love you.

13wolfsbane: What? O_O

Yin: W-what? _(Blushes madly)_ O_O

Koji: _(Blushes also)_ N-n-nothing! _That was way too close!_

Takuya: O_O Did I hear right? Did Koji just say he loved-

Koichi: Well that's all the time we have for now. As always, vote for whoever you want off of the contest for next round is pairings. Duets! ^_^ _(Becomes nervous as hell about the subject)_

Everyone: See ya next time!!!

Neemon: What about me!!!

Credits

Contestants:

Tommy Himi

Takuya Kanbara

Koji Minamoto

Koichi Kimura

Yin Ikumi

Judges:

Takuya Kanbara

Koji Minamoto

Yin Ikumi

Koichi Kimura

Host:

13wolfsbane (13)

Songs (In appearance order):

Skillet - The Last Night (Yes, including the theme)

Trapt - Headstrong

Skillet - Whispers in the Dark

David Archuleta - Crush

Pink - Sober

BoA - Eien / Eternity

Created by:

13wolfsbane

Voting ends by May 17

Yin: I'm bringing a bodyguard next time.

Koji: Sure you are.

Yin: Quit being sarcastic, emo.

Koji: Why you little-

Yin: Little what? Go on, say it!

Koji: _(Quickly kisses Yin instead of finishing his sentence.)_

Yin: _(Too dazed and shocked to say or think anything. Just blushes really red.)_ O////O

Koji: Thank you for your time, people. _(Bows at audience, pretending like nothing happened between him and Yin and leaves)_

Yin: ...I'm definitely bringing a bodyguard now.


	4. Chapter 4

Frontier Idol

Round 4

_**Caution: Read last caution!**_

_*Main theme playing Dbsk's Darkness Eyes*_

Koichi: Ha ha, very funny with that song, 13. I'm dying.

13wolfsbane: Quit being sarcastic, Koichi. You know you love it! ^_^

Koichi: Whatever. _(Rolls eyes)_

Takuya: Hey there, Koji! _(Waves at Koichi)_

Koichi: Um, Takuya... I'm not Koji. I'm Koichi, remember?

Takuya: Eh?

13wolfsbane: That's the older twin, numb nut! Koji isn't here yet. _(Smacks Takuya upside the head) And neither is Yin. (Ponders on the outcome between those two)_

Takuya: OW! Why is it always the head, for crying out loud! Dammit! (Rubs back of his head with his hands while in pain) But you have to admit, Koichi looked like Koji by how he was acting and being sarcastic like him.

13wolfsbane: ...Wow! You're right. For once.

Koji: _(Comes in the room out of nowhere)_ Hey guys. Where's Yin?

Koichi: I thought she was with you.

Koji: No, she wasn't.

Yin: No who wasn't?

Everyone except Yin: AAAAH! _(Jumps in the air and land on top of each other in a dog pile)_

Takuya: DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! AND OW MY FREAKIN' HEAD! WHY THE HEAD! REALLY!

Koichi: Shut up, Takuya.

Takuya: You shut up, Koji!

Koji: I didn't say anything!

Takuya: Oh. Sorry about that?

Koichi and Koji: Whatever!

Takuya: Okay, who's who now?

13wolfsbane: Shut it, Kanbara! So Yin, where were you?

Yin: Getting a bodyguard.

Mostly everyone: Bodyguard?

_(Then suddenly Duskmon walks in the area and stands right next to Yin protectively. Yes, he is the bodyguard. Sweet, huh?)_

Takuya: Your bodyguard is Duskmon?

Duskmon: You got a problem with that? _(His sword comes out of his right arms and points it threateningly at Takuya)_

Takuya: N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no! S-s-s-sorry! _(Stutters)_

Duskmon: I thought so.

13wolfsbane: O_O Okay then. Time to see is who getting kicked off this round and who is getting paired up for the duets! (Opens envelope) And the one getting kicked off iiiiiis- drum role please.

Koichi: Got it! _(Again, a pair of drums pops out of nowhere and Koichi starts playing them) You should see me play the piano! (He plays piano, too?)_

13wolfsbane: Koichi?

Koichi: Say what now?

Koji: Really?

Yin: Him?

Takuya: Koichi?

Tommy: Say what?

J.P: Huh?

Zoe: Eh?

Random fan girl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_(Awkward silence)_

13wolfsbane: Now that was... something?

Duskmon: Seriously?

Koichi: Oh well! At least I'm still a judge. Let's continue the show, shall we? _(Smiles like nothing is wrong while creeping everyone out)_

Takuya: Are you sure that's Koichi?

Everyone: We're sure, Taki!

13wolfsbane: Sorry about that Koichi, I just announce the stuff. Anyways, now it's time to pair up! And the first pair iiiiiss- drum role please!

Koichi: Got it! _(Plays the drum again)_

Yin: _Don't put me with Koji, don't put me with Koji, don't-_

Koji: _Not Yin, not Yin, not Yin, not-_

Takuya: _(Nothing goes on in that mind of his. Hollow, isn't it?)_

13wolfsbane: Koji and Yin!

Koji: WHAT!

Yin: Aw hell no!

Takuya: Wow, didn't see that coming.

Koichi: I did!

Duskmon: Same here.

Takuya: So I'm paired with Tommy then? Awesome! Let's go plan our song little buddy!

Tommy: Okay! _(Both leaves to pick their duet song)_

Koji: I guess we'll just deal with it then.

Yin: Guess so. _(Both leave as well to pick their song)_

13wolfsbane: While we're waiting, let's go to commercial break, since there wasn't any last round. Be back in a sec, so don't go away-

Duskmon: Or I'll hunt you down. _(Threatens audience/ readers with his swords)_

13wolfsbane: ... What he said.

This show is brought to you by Digimon Frontier: Eclipse Guardian. Also it is brought to you by the best things about anime and manga.

_(A trailer for Iron Man 2 goes by with Robin Hood, Avatar, The Wolf Man, and so on.)_

13wolfsbane: Welcome back to Frontier Idol! The singers are getting ready as we speak right now, so while we're waiting- again- we'll be watching what they were doing behind the scenes of picking their duet songs. First up to watch is Takuya and Tommy.

_Takuya: So Tommy, what song you wanna try?_

_Tommy: I say we try a Michael Jackson one. Or maybe Linkin Park?_

_Takuya: I go for Michael Jackson!_

_Tommy: Okay, which song then? (Shows Takuya a list of songs they could do)_

_Takuya: (Ponders) I say this one. (Shows Tommy the song)_

_Tommy: Hey, I like that song! My brother listens to it all the time!_

_Takuya: Cool! So we're doing that song, but for right now I wanna sing this one._

_Tommy: Huh?_

_Takuya: (Sings Beat it)_

_Just beat it_

_beat it_

_Beat it_

_beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showing how funky_

_Strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter_

_Who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it_

_Tommy: That was awesome Takuya! (Claps while Takuya bows)_

_Takuya: I thought so! (Grins)_

13wolfsbane: Now let's see what Koji and Yin were doing. Koichi?

Koichi: Sure thing. _(Puts in tape and the video comes on)_

_(Tape shows both Yin and Koji alone in a room while picking their song and somewhat arguing)_

_Yin: Alright pretty boy, what's it gonna be?_

_Koji: What?_

_Yin: What song are we doing for this round, pretty boy? Come on, don't tell me you have forgotten already._

_Koji: I have not forgotten, Ikumi, I was just waiting on you to decide._

_Yin (Glares at him) Fine, how about this song?_

_Koji: Nah._

_Yin: This one?_

_Koji: Nope._

_Yin: This one?_

_Koji: Not a chance._

_Yin: I can never work with you, you know that, right?_

_Koji: Yep._

_Yin: (Still glares at him) Ugh, such a nuisance! How about we just practice one song and decide later. That sound okay to ya, pretty boy?_

_Koji: Sure thing, but don't call me pretty boy! (Glares)_

_Both: (Singing At the beginning)_

_And life is a road, I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river that wants to keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_A wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Koji: (ponders on the song) I say we do something else._

_Yin: I think so, too._

_(There is silence between them for about a second or so and they start to make out. Tape ends there)_

Koichi: O_O I did not see that coming. _(Starts blushing at what Yin and his brother just did)_

13wolfsbane: HOLY **[censored]**! I wasn't expecting that to happen!

Duskmon: Dido.

13wolfsbane: _(Glances at both Koichi and Duskmon and at the audience)_ Tell no one.

Both: 'Kay.

_(The contestants enter the room while we got rid of the behind the scenes tape)_

Takuya: What's going on here? _(Sees a giant TV in the middle of the stage)_

13wolfsbane: Watching a bit of America's Funniest Home Vids. Sorry, we just finished them, Taki.

Takuya: _(Covers Tommy's ears so he can curse)_ Aw **[censored]**.

Koji: Somehow I don't believe that.

Yin: Me neither.

Koichi: _(Still blushing at the evidence that Koji and Yin like each other)_

Koji: What's with Koichi? _(Points at his brother and stares at me awkwardly)_

13wolfsbane: We saw a very awkward video in AFV.

Koji: I still don't buy it.

13wolfsbane: Later. Takuya, you and Tommy can go on first if you want.

Takuya and Tommy: Awesome! Let's go! _(Starts singing They Don't Care About Us)_

_**Skin head, dead head**_

_**Everybody gone mad**_

_**Situation, speculation, everybody litigation**_

_**Beat me, bash me you can never trash me**_

_**Hit me, kick me you can never get me**_

_**All I wanna say is that**_

_**They don't really care **_

_**About us**_

_**All I wanna say is that**_

_**They don't really care **_

_**About us**_

(Theme changes to BoA's Energetic)

13wolfsbane: SWEET! I hoping for that song! Oh, and I know it's kinda really, really late to say this, but R.I.P MJ.

Takuya: Same here.

Tommy: We got the song out of Koichi's iPod. (Brings out Koichi's iPod and shows it to the crowd)

Koichi: I was wondering what happened to it! (Walks on stage and retrieves his iPod back. Goes back to his seat so he can judge) Great song there you two, I was expecting a song like that to come up. Five points!

Takuya and Tommy: (Gives up two thumbs up with a victory smile)

Koichi: Well we know who's next, right guys?

13wolfsbane: Righty ho! And here they are, Koji and Yin!

Koji and Yin: _(Starts singing Hero)_

_**I need a hero**_

_**To save me now**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**Save me now**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**To save my life**_

_**A hero will save me**_

_**Just in time**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**A hero's gonna save me**_

_**Just in time**_

_(Themes resumes)_

Tommy: Whoa!

Takuya: Whoa's right, buddy. Y'know, they sing pretty good together.

Tommy: Uh huh.

Koichi: That song's on my iPod!

13wolfsbane: You have almost every song on that iPod of yours, don't you?

Koichi: Yep.

13wolfsbane: -_- K'Dokes, that's the end of this round of Frontier Idol. Remember to vote for one person in both pairs, for they are the final contestants for next round.

Koji: Okay spill it, what was _really_ going on when we were picking our songs? And don't say AFV, cause I know that's not what you were watching._ (Silence) _No takers? Fine, Koichi what happened?

Koichi: (Still trying to recover from the tape) I'll tell you later.

13wolfsbane: Voting ends on the 25 next week. SEE YA!*

Credits

Contestants:

Tommy Himi

Takuya Kanbara

Koji Minamoto

Yin Ikumi

Judges:

Takuya Kanbara

Koji Minamoto

Koichi Kimura

Yin Ikumi

Host:

13wolfsbane (13)

Songs:

Michael Jackson - Beat it

Richard Marx feat. Donna Lewis - At the beginning

Michael Jackson - They Don't Care About Us

Skillet - Hero

Created by:

13wolfsbane

Voting ends by May 25

Duskmon: Vote, or pay the consequences. I'll be watching you.


	5. Chapter 5

Frontier Idol

Round 5

_**Caution: Same as the other one.**_

_*Main theme playing Evanescence's Going Under*_

Takuya: Is it time yet?

13wolfsbane: No.

Takuya: Is it time yet?

13wolfsbane: No.

Takuya: Is it time yet?

13wolfsbane: No.

Takuya: Is it time yet?

13wolfsbane: No.

Takuya: Is it time yet?

13wolfsbane: NO! _ GAWD, YOU'RE FREAKIN' ANNOYING!

Koji: Welcome to my world.

Takuya: Shut up, Koichi!

Koji: Wrong again, idiot. Koichi's over there next to 13. _(Points at me where Koichi was next to)_ Seriously, I think you're becoming dumber everyday by the second.

Yin: I agree with that.

Takuya: Meanies! Oh, by the way, is it time yet?

13wolfsbane: NOT YET, DAMMIT! _(Getting irritated by Takuya while holding a caliber in hand)_

Yin: O_O Okay, let's just start this so she doesn't kill anyone. Duskmon, please keep an eye on her.

Duskmon: Already on it. _(Has all eyes watching me while I think of some ways to get rid of Takuya)_

Yin: While 13 is acting crazy over there, pretty boy and I will reveal who goes on to the next round.

Koji: Seriously, stop calling me pretty boy already. It's gettin' annoying.

Yin: Deal with it.

Koji: Fine, but before we reveal who's going up a round, I have to know this: What the HELL happened last round while we were choosing our songs? Koichi, you better say something right now before anything happens here. _(Gives a threatening glare at the audience. Now who is the evil one?)_ Shut it, 13!

Koichi: _(Remembers last round)_ You really want to know?

Koji: _(Nods)_

Koichi: _Sigh (Goes over to Koji and whispers what happened in his ear.)_ Happy now?

Koji: _(Turns red)_ Y-y-you guys s-s-saw that? Seriously? How-

Koichi: I'll tell you the rest later, for now reveal who's out of the round before things get really complicated. _(Acts like nothing happened)_

Koji: O/O Um... Yin, where's the envelope?

Yin: _(gives Koji the envelope while staring at his awkwardly)_ What'd he say to you?

Koji: I'll tell you in a minute. _(Reads paper)_ And the ones going ahead is... me and Takuya?

Yin: O_O

Koichi: O_O

Duskmon: -_-

Tommy: O_O

13wolfsbane: O_O

Audience: O_O

Fan girls: YES! GO KOJI AND TAKUYA! WE LOVE YOU! _(Who let them in?)_

Duskmon: I'll take care of the situation. _(Swords come out as he glares at the fan girls)_ Why must you make me evil in here?

13wolfsbane: Just feel like it, that's all Dusky! Now this should be interesting. We'll go to commercial break while the last two contestants choose their songs with their old duet partners. We'll back in a flash! Commercial break!

_This show is brought to you by Clue the movie. Who murdered Mr. Boddy? Was it Wadsworth, the butler? Yvette, the maid? Mrs. White in the dining room? Miss Scarlet with the candle stick in the lobby? Or is it YOU? And now a word from our sponsors!_

_(Something lame goes by with cheesy music)_

_Okay that was lame._

13wolfsbane: Aaaaand we're back!

Duskmon: Is she going to keep doing that?

Koichi: Probably.

13wolfsbane: The last two guys aren't here yet, as well as their old partners, so while we're waiting _(again)_ we'll be watching what they're doing right now. Again! Koichi, be a dear and put the TV on.

Koichi: Sure thing. _(Puts TV on. Takuya and Tommy come on screen playing paper, rock, scissors)_

_Takuya: Ha! I win again!_

_Tommy: Shouldn't you be getting ready for the next round, Takuya?_

_Takuya: Don't worry, buddy, I got a song picked already. See? _(Brings out Koichi's iPod and shows Tommy the song he picked.)

_Tommy: (Smiles widely) Hey, I like that song! Nice choice Takuya, but won't Koichi get mad you took his iPod again?_

_Takuya: Eh, you worry too much, Tommy. But right now, I'm gonna do a victory song for just in case! _(Starts singing Billie Jean)

_Billie Jean is_

_Not my lover_

_She's just a girl who _

_Claims that I am the one_

_But the kid is not_

_My son_

_Billie Jean is_

_Not my lover_

_She's just a girl who_

_Claims that I am the one_

_But the kid is_

_Not my son_

_Tommy: Awesome, Takuya!_

Koichi: So that's where my iPod went! I've been looking all over for that thing last round! Why do they keep taking it from me?

13wolfsbane: Maybe because you have most of the songs that are on here so they figured Takuya could get a song out of your iPod.

Koichi: Oh. Should we check on Koji and Yin now?

13wolfsbane: Yep! ^_^

Koichi: Okay then. _(Changes channel on the TV to Koji and Yin.)_

_Yin: Why the hell do they always put us together like this! And I'm not even a contestant anymore!_

_Koji: Would you stop yelling over there and help pick a song already! It's irritating enough to hear Takuya yell._

_Yin: You should try yourself, pretty boy._

_Koji: What was that?_

_Yin: Never mind! Now, what song you need help with anyways?_

_Koji: This one. (Shows Yin Koichi's iPod with the song.)_

_Yin: (Looks at Koji in a confused way then back at the iPod. Back Koji, iPod) You stole this, didn't you?_

_Koji: No, I'm just borrowing it from Koichi for a bit._

_Yin: (Looks back at the iPod) Seems like a pretty good song, but try this one._

_Koji: (Looks at iPod scarcely, then at Yin) Alright then, we'll see how this one sounds. (Starts singing Break me down)_

_Break me down_

_Replace this fear_

_Inside_

_Take this_

_nothingness from_

_Me_

_I want to find_

_I want to shine_

_I want to rise_

_Break me down_

_Yin: Too emo for you, pretty boy. Go with the one you already chose._

_Koji: You picked it!_

_Yin: And you chose it before I decided anything!_

_(A second goes by and Koji kisses Yin again for the third time on the show. Tape turns off and all of us and the audience are flabbergasted.)_

Koichi: AGAIN!

13wolfsbane: Aren't you suppose to be the calm one between you and Koji?

Koichi: Not at the moment. _(Stares wide eyed at the tv screen for the longest time)_ I'm surprised I didn't hear a fan girl screaming about that.

13wolfsbane: Duskmon took care of the fan girls while we were watching this. _(Points at Duskmon behind me)_

Duskmon: I didn't kill them, in case anyone was wondering. I scared them off when I was about to use my Deadly Gaze attack on them.

13wolfsbane: That's Duskmon for ya.

_(The contestants and their former partners come in and notices our expressions again like last time. Koji sees the TV out again and immediately starts blushing and turns to me)_

Koji: You were watching us again, weren't you!

Yin: They were what? _(Starts blushing)_

Tommy: Que? _(Tommy knows Spanish?)_

Takuya: I feel so violated! Now I know how Zoe feels on that episode when we were at the beach and J.P and I accidentally ran-

13wolfsbane: Too much info, Kanbara! So, who is going first between you two good best friends? _(Looks at Takuya and Koji)_

Takuya and Koji: Him._ (Point at each other)_

Yin: Go for pretty boy.

Koichi: I second the motion.

Takuya: Dido!

13wolfsbane: _(A judge's stand appears out of nowhere and one of those judge mallets are in my hand while dressing up like a judge)_ Motion carried! _(Whacks mallet at Takuya)_ And free hit for Takuya.

Takuya: Ow.

Koji: Great. Everyone's against me now.

Yin: Not really, I just wanna hear how you sound with that song and see the humiliation on either your's or Takuya's face. Then I would record it and post it on the Internet to see how the ratings will go up with the both of you singing and leaving false discoveries like you and Takuya being gay.

Koji:...

Takuya: For once, I will speak for Koji and say- um, what the hell?

Yin: Just start singing already. _(Shoves Koji on stage)_

Koichi: Don't worry, we'll make sure she doesn't try anything.

Yin: Dang.

Koji: Whatever. _**(Starts singing With Eyes Wide Shut)**_

_**And if God takes me**_

_**Before you**_

_**I just want you to know**_

_**I love you**_

_**And you make me**_

_**The strongest of all men**_

_**I'll remain**_

_**The happiest of men**_

_**The happiest of men**_

_**The strongest of all men**_

_**The happiest of men**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Baby, close your eyes**_

_**Let's meet**_

_**In our dreams tonight**_

_*Theme song changes to Do As Infinity's Rakuen*_

Fan girls: EEK! KOJI WE LOVE YOU!

13wolfsbane: _That was weird!_ Judges?

Koichi: _I thought Duskmon took care of those fans... oh well!_ I knew Bless The Fall was good at singing this song, but with Koji? DAMN! He sings it way better! 10 points! (Holds up a cardboard with 10 written on it) And why did you guys steal my iPod?

Takuya: Since I'm sort of still a judge here, I guess I can still judge you, Koji. Ahem- Excellent choice of song there, you hit the right notes, yada yada yada, and are you talking about Yin in that song? Or some other girl you're supposedly _'in love'_ with?

Koji: What? _(Stares confusingly at Takuya like the idiot he is)_ He is one, too!

Takuya: HEY! I'm insulted again!

Koji: Since when are you insulted?

Takuya: Stop using sarcasm!

Yin: ENOUGH ALREADY! And I agree with Koichi's statement, so nothing further from me.

Duskmon: I agree with the statement, also. Though it sounds a bit weird coming from me.

Takuya: Since when is Duskmon a judge?

Duskmon: 13 gave me the position while fending off fan girls/boys out there trying to trample over you guys. _(Glares at crowd)_ I'm watching you.

13wolfsbane: And now we have Taki! Go on ahead, Takuya.

Takuya: SWEET! _**(Starts singing Tiffany Blews)**_

_**Oh baby, you're a classic**_

_**Like a little black dress**_

_**You're a faded moon**_

_**Stuck on a little hot mess**_

_**A little hot mess**_

_**Oh baby you're a classic**_

_**Like a little black dress**_

_**You're a faded moon**_

_**Stuck on a little hot mess**_

_**A little hot mess**_

_**O-oh!**_

_**O-oh oh oh!**_

_*Theme changes to AAA's With you*_

Fan girls: TAKUYA! YOU'RE AWESOME! TAKUYA!

Koichi: How'd they get in?

Duskmon: I'm on it. _(Swords come out and Duskmon charges at the fans in the crowd)_

Everyone: _(Stares at the rampaging Duskmon while sweat dropping)_

13wolfsbane: Judges?

Fan Boy: TAKUYA!

13wolfsbane: O_O

Koichi: Uh... Nice job, there. But I still can't believe that Tommy likes this song, this is almost like the time I sang _'I don't care'_ and everyone gave me some weird expressions. And why'd you steal my iPod?

Yin: Enough with the iPod already! And Takuya, I got a weird vibe from that song with you singing it, so my response isn't that good.

Takuya: Um- okay then?

Koji: I'm just going to say this and... what the hell?

Takuya: I knew you would say that.

Koji: Why do you even have fans?

Takuya: I wonder about that with you, Koji.

Duskmon: I wonder about that between both of you. Koichi, I can understand, but you two? I still don't get it.

Takuya: You're just jealous that I got great fans for Frontier.

13wolfsbane: Takuya, do you even know how many fans Duskmon has?

Takuya: _(Thinks on the question)_ I don't even wanna know, I know it's bigger than mine. I can already tell.

Duskmon: It is.

Takuya: DAMMIT DUSKMON!

Yin: Can we end the show now before Duskmon kills Takuya?

Takuya: What's that suppose to mean!

Koji: I can totally see Duskmon winning a hit between him and Takuya.

Takuya: You too!

Koichi: Yeah, I can see that, too.

Takuya: KOICHI!

13wolfsbane: You remember how it works, folks! Vote for the one with the better song and we will finally have a winner to Frontier Idol! Voting will end June 26. See ya there!

Koji: And see the fight between Goggle head and Duskmon.

Takuya: KOJI!

Credits

Contestants:

Takuya Kanbara

Koji Minamoto

Judges:

Takuya Kanbara

Koji Minamoto

Koichi Kimura

Yin Ikumi

Duskmon (as a special judge)

Host:

13wolfsbane (13)

Songs:

Micheal Jackson - Billie Jean

Red - Break me down

Bless The Fall - With Eyes Wide Shut

Fall Out Boy - Tiffany Blews

Created by:

13wolfsbane

Voting ends by June 26

Takuya: There won't be a fight with me and Duskmon, will there?

Koji: Maybe.

Duskmon: I'm not so sure.

Yin: Go for it!

Takuya: Oh crap, I'm gonna die.

Koichi: Sorry, Takuya. I'll visit you're grave.

Takuya: You people have no faith in me!


	6. Chapter 6

Frontier Idol

Round 6 Finale!

_**Caution: The very last caution of the show. Be warned of Takuya and Duskmon, for there will be violence in here for the battle. And beware of Neemon's singing.**_

_*Main theme playing Jay-Z's Run This Town*_

Takuya: Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!

13wolfsbane: What's up with Taki?

Yin: His fight with Duskmon is today and he's scared to death that he may lose and die.

13wolfsbane: You guys were serious about that fight?

Everyone: Yep!

13wolfsbane: Well, if there's a fight between those two, then FIGHTING TIME!

Koichi: Are you serious? You're gonna let them fight?

13wolfsbane: HELL YEAH! This is great for the final episode/chapter of the show, with more excitement and other crap. And to top it all off-

Koji: There's more?

13wolfsbane: Yep! We have a special guest star from the 5th season of Digimon, ladies and gents- MARCUS DAMON!

Marcus: _(Walks in all confused while staring at the riotous crowd) _Um- 'sup?

Fan girls: MARCUS! THE FIGHTER IS HERE! _(Fan girl screams)_

Fan boys: PUNCH SOMEONE IN THE FACE, MAN! YOU RULE! _(Throw up posters of him)_

Random person: I LOVE YOU, MARCUS DAMON! _(Awkward)_

Marcus: Now that's just creepy.

Takuya: I know!

Marcus: Now what the hell am I doing here? I was in a middle of a fight back in _Neglected_ and the next thing I know I'm here as a guest. 13, what is this?

13wolfsbane: As I said, you're a special guest on the show to judge a fight between Takuya and Duskmon-

Marcus: A fight? Why didn't you say so in the first place! When is it gonna start?

13wolfsbane: _(Sweat drops in confusion)_ Um, after we've chosen our winner, I guess.

Marcus: Then find out who the winner is already so we can get to the fighting! I wanna fight the winner of the battle of the fists! No one is the champ but me! The world's greatest fighter, Marcus Damon! YEAH!

Koji: ... He's worse than Takuya.

Duskmon: You said it.

Takuya and Marcus: HEY!

Yin: Can we just name the winner already and get this thing over with?

Koichi: I agree with Yin.

Marcus: Definitely!

Yin: Shut up, psycho boy!

Marcus: What! Why you-

13wolfsbane: _(Quickly changes the subject)_ And the winner iiis-

Koichi: Got it! _(Plays the drums for dramatic effects)_

Takuya: _(Nervous as hell)_

Koji: _(Doesn't even care and bored to death)_

Yin: _(Same as Koji)_

Koichi: _(Nervous while still playing the drums)_

Marcus:_ Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!-_

Duskmon: ... _(This dude thinks of nothing, does he?)_ _I _will _kill you if you don't get out of my mind_. _(~GULP~)_

J.P: _(Starts biting nails like crazy... when did he get here?)_ A few minutes ago. _(Oh.)_

Zoe: _(Same state as J.P.)_

Tommy: _(Same state with eyes wide big)_

Neemon: I wanna sing now! _~The wheels on the bus-_

Everyone: SHUT UP, NEEMON! _(Everyone goes and punch and kick the crap out of Neemon. Mostly Marcus.)_

Neemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! OUCHIES!

13wolfsbane: KOJI MINAMOTO!

Fan girls: _(Screaming in a high pitch tone in unison)_

Takuya: WHAT!

Koji: Didn't see that coming.

Yin: I did.

Marcus: You call yourself a leader! You shame the name of being a digimon leader of your season! I did better than you!

Yin: Um, psycho boy, you weren't even leading your team in your season. And you don't have goggles to prove you are the leader, so basically, you're not a leader.

Marcus: ... Shut up.

Koichi: You shouldn't have done that, Marcus. _(looks nervously at both Yin and Marcus)_

Marcus: And why not? She's just a girl, what's she gonna do? Call her bodyguard or the National Guard or something?

Koji: Wrong, Dorkus. She doesn't need one.

Marcus: Huh? (Doesn't get it. He is dumb) I'm insulted now! (Riight!) Don't be sarcastic with me, 13!

13wolfsbane: Looks like we have two fights for this chapter: First fight is between Takuya and Duskmon: Second fight is between Marcus and Yin!

Marcus: I'm fighting a girl?

Koichi: We'll visit your grave, too.

Marcus: HUH!

Takuya: He said the same thing to me, and that's still not right, Koichi!

Koichi: _(Shrugs)_ Blame it on Koji, he influenced me on sarcasm mixed with the truth. It comes quite in handy, though.

Koji: I taught you well, my brother.

Yin: Same here with some insults.

Koji: You taught him how to insult people? Why didn't I think of that?

13wolfsbane: Since we've picked our winner, the fights will begin with Yin singing for the fight between Taki and Dusky, while the next match Koji will sing for the fight between Yin and Marcus. Fight shall begin at the sound of this voice. Marcus?

Marcus: IT'S FIGHTIN' TIME! _(Rings a bell to begin match)_

Takuya: OH CRAP!

Yin: _(Starts singing Sweet Sacrifice. Just for this occasion, huh? Really ironic for Takuya.)_

_**It's true**_

_**We're all a little**_

_**Insane**_

Takuya: _(Turns into Agunimon and starts fighting Duskmon)_ It just had to be this song, didn't it!

Duskmon: Shut up and fight, Goggle head! _(Plunges swords at Agunimon)_

Agunimon: _(Dodges swords)_ Crap! That was close!

Koichi: Bet your money here, folks! Bet your money here! Who will win? Place your bets!

Agunimon: KOICHI, WILL YOU STOP THAT! I'M TRYING NOT TO DIE HERE!

Yin:_**Fear is only in our minds**_

_**Taking over**_

_**All the time**_

_**Fear is only in minds**_

_**But it's taking over**_

_**All the time!**_

Agunimon: _(Dodges more of the attacks sent by Duskmon)_ I'm gonna die! I'm so gonna die!

Koji: Place your bets folks! Will Takuya live or die? Place your bets!

Agunimon: YOU, TOO! MAN, I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE WITH A FIGHT AGAINST DUSKMON! AND YIN, STOP SINGING!

Yin: No! _(Continues song)_

_**You poor, sweet innocent thing**_

_**Dry your eyes**_

_**And testify**_

_**You know you**_

_**Live to break me**_

_**Don't deny**_

_**Sweet Sacrifice**_

_**One day**_

_**I'm gonna forget**_

_**Your name**_

_(And the fights goes on and on until the songs finishes and the two fighters are both left standing. Meaning only 5 minutes had past, not much of a fight, it will do.)_

13wolfsbane: (Looks at both Takuya and Duskmon one at a time. Takuya, Duskmon, Takuya, Duskmon) It is a tie! No one or both win!

Takuya: Seriously? SWEET! I'm not dead!

Koichi: Glad you're not, I really don't like going to graveyards, anyway.

Takuya: O_O I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

Koji: So I'm singing next for Yin's and Marcus' fight? If so, do I have to?

13wolfsbane: Yes you do, it only seems fair that she sang for that fight while you sing for this fight, after all, you're the one who kissed-

Koji: (Puts tape over my mouth from saying anything further.) I'll just go on ahead before you say anything else. Yin, Marcus, you two ready?

Yin: (Shrugs)

Marcus: I don't really want to fight a girl, but okay. IT'S FIGHTIN' TIME!

Koji: I guess that settles it. _(Starts singing In The End)_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**But not so far**_

Marcus: Time for Marcus Damon to do what he was born to do! And that's- _(Get kicked in the face and flies across the stage)_

Yin: (Interrupts Marcus' speech by kicking him in the face, receiving an automatic K.O. and victory) If you wanna be the greatest fighter in the world, you might want to leave out the boring speach before battle thing. _(Pops knuckles)_

Koji:... Wow. That was really short, thanks for that Yin.

Yin: I only did it to shut him up, he was REALLY gettin' on my last nerves.

Takuya: I see. _Note to self: Never get on her bad side._

Koichi: I guess that concludes this story then, since everything is over now.

Yin: Good!

Koji: Glad this is over with finally.

Takuya: You said it!

Duskmon: Agreed.

13wolfsbane: C'mon guys, it wasn't that bad!

Everyone: _(Stares at me like I'm crazy, which I am in ways)_

13wolfsbane: Okay, never mind. And as Koichi said, this is the very last chapter so bye and don't forget to read the other stories I've made and are still in-progress. Okay, then b-

Marcus: WAIT A SECOND! _(Pops up out of nowhere with a bloody nose)_ It can't be over now, I haven't even sung yet!

Takuya: You sing?

Marcus: Hell yeah!

Koji: For real?

Marcus: Didn't I just say _'hell yeah!'_ just now?

Koichi: _(Stares at him like he's crazy)_ Okay then, go on ahead and sing.

Marcus: With pleasure folks! _(Starts singing U n ur hands)_

_**I'm not here for **_

_**your entertainment**_

_**You don't really wanna mess**_

_**with me tonight**_

_**Just stop**_

_**and take a second**_

_**I was fine until**_

_**you walked into my life**_

_**'Cause you know it's over**_

_**Before it begins**_

_**Keep your dreams**_

_**and just give me the money**_

_**It's just you and your hands**_

_**Tonight**_

_(Theme resumes)_

Everyone: O_o

_(Wait five seconds for someone to say something to Marcus)_

Koichi:... You sound like J.P trying to act like Johnny Yong Bosch.

Takuya: Was that an insult? _(Shocked)_

Yin: Must be. _(Shrugs)_

Marcus: I do not sound like J.P!

Koji: You do.

Duskmon: Agreed!

Marcus: SHUT UP!

Yin: Rocky-wanna-be!

Marcus: HEY!

13wolfsbane: And that wraps up Frontier Idol. Bye guys!

After low ratings on the show, it got canceled off the air and was forgotten about for the next few months. Koichi started creating, starring, producing, and directing some of his own and other movies. Takuya became a record manager for a awhile before selling pizza at Papa John's and becoming a stunt devil. Koji is the lead guitarist for Yin's performances and became an instant hit with more of his fans. Duskmon still acts as Yin's bodyguard and keeps away the creep. Neemon is still trying to sing to as many as possible without being punched, kicked, thrown, etc. The rest of the gang have started an investigating job on murders to missing people/digimon called Frontier COPS. And for some strange reason, Takuya changed his name to Orlando Bloom.

Takuya: I think the dude is awesome.

13wolfsbane: (_Points a revolver at Takuya with a huge smile)_ Say good-bye, Taki.

Takuya: Good-bye, Taki.

Credits:

Contestants:

Marcus Damon

Judges:

Takuya Kanbara

Koji Minamoto

Koichi Kimura

Yin Ikumi

Duskmon

Host:

13wolfsbane (13)

Songs:

Evanescence - Sweet Sacrifice

Linkin Park - In The End

Pink - U n ur Hands

Neemon - Wheels on the bus

Created by:

13wolfsbane

The End

Neemon: Hey, where did everyone go? _(Looks around the empty studio)_ Hey! HEY!

Bokomon: Neemon shut up! _(Pulls waist band and snaps it back at Neemon.)_

Neemon: OW!

Duskmon: I'm surrounded by idiots again.

Yin: You said it.

Everyone else: HEY!


End file.
